Cloudshy
|national_animal = |formation_date = February, 2012 |area = 2,430 km2 |population = 100,000 citizens |ethnicity = Cloudite |allies = Green Protection Agency |currency = Cloudite Dinar (CD) |literacy = 100% |cctld = .cl |drivinglane = right |biome = Arid Desert }} This country is part of the Axis Sphere. Cloudshy is a member of the Green Protection Agency. Its capital is the city of Hearts Aflutter. The supreme ruler of the medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation is Dragonshy, who flew down from the clouds to free the people from the chains of democracy. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation, as described by its leaders as "a paradise for people and animals alike, where Nature works paw in hand with Industry for a glorious future!" Geography Location Cloudshy is located in North Africa, spanning the pre-historic nations of Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia and Libya. Foreign Policies Cloudshy's foreign affairs are dictated by a policy of neutrality in compliance with the Green Protection Agency Declaration of Neutrality, and will go to war only in defense of itself or other Green Protection Agency nations. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Official questions to the Cloudite government can be directed here: Dragonshy Q&A on GPA forums History of Cloudshy The written history of Cloudshy is regularly documented by Cloudite historians. However, through peering into the eyes of the Divine, monks have been able to retrieve a document known as Beyond the Clouds: Voyage Chronicles detailing the story of the Cloudite people back to their very beginnings. Those who read from this document, however, are said to be instantly obliterated from existence. Before Cloudshy An ancient theocratic state known as The Holy Storm of Pethyr emerged in the desert during the dawn of civilization. The state revolved around the worship of lightning. A catastrophic event which brought various environmental disasters eventually led to its demise. Different tribes soon emerged from the descendants of the Pethyr state. Local salt traders set up a trading port by the coast, which eventually became Aflutter city, the only city in the region. Founding of Cloudshy Year 0 of Cloudite calendar: At the border of the homelands of two large feuding indigenous tribes, a small boy spots a blot in the sky. The blot grows and grows, and finally crashes in the horizon. Not wanting to find out what it was, the boy races back to his village. Soon word spreads, and the chiefs of both tribes head back to the area with their warriors and elders. Surprise awaited them in the form of a large oasis, which wasn't there before. A winged pony horse stepped out and spoke: "People of the Earth, my name is Dragonshy. I come from the land beyond the clouds". This event confirms the prophecies of old, where it was said the Heavens will send forth a winged horse to lead the chosen tribes to greatness. The elders of both tribes nodded in agreement and many days of feasting were had. Year 1: While the new oasis solved the water disputes among the tribes, life still remained harsh for the populace in the desert with the only economic activities being animal herding and small-scale lead mining. The region was rife with local warlords and a few small foreign firms exploiting its natural resources. Peace was rare. The "official" capital of the land, Aflutter city, did not have any real authority extending beyond city boundaries. Things were no better within the city. Policies were directed by foreign imperialists. The locals remained an underclass in this nest of crime and immorality. Pollution was rife as Mother Nature was regarded no better than a second-rate prostitute. "Democracy", a flawed system of government introduced long ago from distant lands, kept the corrupt puppet-leaders of the foreign imperialists in power and the people in chains. Dragonshy, now revered as an incarnation of Yemayá, the Voodoo goddess who is the mother of all living things and owner of all waters, regulated water supply for the two main tribes and smaller tribes in the surrounding areas. She also taught the people modern ways in all aspects of life, and was renown as an excellent witch-doctor and teacher. Her personal guard, Angel Bunny, trained and hunted with the local warriors, earning their respect for his various exploits. Tragedy struck on 30 November of Year 1, as a small tribe (Hawk) massacred another (Dove) for their marble mine. Further investigations revealed that the a foreign mining company was behind the Hawk tribe's actions. Forever remembered as the "Marble Massacre", this incident inspired Dragonshy's speech on New Year's Eve, which ironically led to the birth of the Cloudshy nation. Copies of Dragonshy's Year 1 speech can be found in the National Library located in central Hearts Aflutter. Year 2: Dragonshy was unanimously elected High Chief of the desert tribes; and Angel Bunny her General. 3 months later, the tribes were united into a single one - the Cloud tribe. Everyone was now equal and family under their spiritual Mother, Dragonshy. The Cloudites became a shining example of peace and modernization in the region, and more families flocked to their banner every day. But envy grows with prosperity. The authorities of Aflutter city viewed the Cloud tribe as rebels. They set up blockades at Cloud tribe trade routes and raided Cloudites at every chance. General Angel, with his ingenuity only matched by his bravery, brought the people modern arms. Dragonshy led a night assault on the Hawk tribe's marble mine, now guarded by an Aflutter fort. In that magical night of Cloudite camaraderie, the larger Aflutter force was defeated. News of this feat spread throughout the land, and soon major tribes sided with the Cloudite cause. The civil war had begun. 14 February, Year 3: After many months of fighting, the puppet-president of Aflutter had fled the land. The resistance to Aflutter city vanished as soldiers exchanged their guns for kindness. On Valentine's Day 1988, Dragonshy and Rainbow Dash flew over the city gates, while General Angel marched at the head of a triumphant Cloudite army entering the city amidst cheers and flowers from the crowd. Landing on Freedom Square, Dragonshy spoke a mere two sentences "We are now free, until always. Love to all, be you human, pony or animal." On that very same day, the land was named Cloudshy, in honor of the land beyond the clouds from which Dragonshy came. Aflutter city was renamed Hearts Aflutter in honor of the new national philosophy of Love. Dragonshy was lovingly named the "Dear Leader", and General Angel Bunny her new Premier and commander of the armed forces. And that is how the nation of Cloudshy was born. Growing a Nation Dear Leader, with her infinite wisdom, immediately recognized the need for keeping connected with the world if Cloudshy was to grow and survive. Unlike fellow authoritative rulers, she did not pursue an isolationist policy and joined the Green Protection Agency, the largest neutral alliance on the planet, paving the way for a friendly and peaceful foreign policy. Skilled immigrants were sought out and invited to become citizens. The harbors at Hearts Aflutter were thrown open to international trade and a new Foreign Ministry was set up after their predecessors were summarily executed retired with pensions scaled to their contributions. With Premier Angel Bunny's tireless efforts in promoting Cloudshy around the world, foreign aid started flowing in exchange for technological knowledge from Dear Leader, such as how to make the perfect apple cider and making actors randomly burst into song in films. But an open policy came with a price. The immigration of different groups from around the world brought new ideas which threatened the traditional structure of Cloudite society. Social unrest and racial/religious tensions soon broke out, forcing a change of government. In Year 15, Angel Bunny proclaimed the Nature's Republic of Cloudshy. The new republican government was, however, short-lived and unstable. Persisting societal divisions saw religious/ethnic clashes on the streets. Economic growth slowed down and trade partners shied away. This coincided with rumors of clandestine state espionage and a fear of a sudden attack from foreign nations. On New Year 16, Angel Bunny disappeared when his helicopter was shot down by dissidents near the border. The Republic was dissolved the next day and a transitional government was put in place as a national referendum was put forth to decide the nations future. 89% of the nation voted to confer the Rule of Divine Right upon Dragonshy, making her the absolute monarch and head of the state church (the national religion was now to be revised regularly with respect to the wishes of a multi-cultural society). The coronation, however, was not to be held immediately due to concerns over internal unrest. The first 2 edicts of Dear Leader was to join a new international trade sphere known as the Trading Star exporting gold and coal, and to make rabbit a national delicacy. On Year 20, Cloudshy enters a joint military training program with Mwesoolielis, Greyland, Kurdisulfur, Valaquia and Arcturus Prime in the Planet Steve nation simulation game as part of the War Doves. A social security system is set up for the welfare of older citizens. 14 February Year 21: The Hearts Aflutter Stock Exchange (HASE) opens for trading. Dragonshy was appointed the Director of the Academy for the Green Protection Agency and the trade ring manager of the Trading Star. The Great Prance Forward With the civil and economic troubles of the growing nation gone, the Cloudite government was able to execute an ambitious economic program aimed at developing Cloudshy into First World status. Globally this was a dark time for Planet Bob, as an plague known as "The Nothing" (also known as RL) destroyed several nations including some of Cloudshy's trade partners. Year 22: An interstate system was built connecting Hearts Aflutter and important locations around the nation. Year 23: Cloudshy began upgrading obsolete technologies in every sector. This included old phone lines being replaced by fiber optic cables, the introduction of computers to households across the nation, cars replacing camels as the favored mode of transportation and the introduction of electronic torture devices. National literacy levels rose from 22.49% to 100%. Year 25: Dragonshy took part in a poetry competition hosted by the Order of the Black Rose, and won with the following entry - The Black Rose. This poem was also featured in the GPA's Dove's Chronicle (September 8, 2012). Dame Hime Themis of Dulra represented the Order in presenting the prize, which was the joint development of Cloudshy's infrastructure, and deeds to many new lands. In return for such a magnanimous gift, the bards of Cloudshy offer their free services to the Order for all eternity. Year 27: Cloudshy is now officially a First World nation, and has started international technology acquisition plans. Another joyous occasion came in the form of Dragonshy's coronation as the First Princess of Cloudshy. Mystique, a prominent businesswoman in Cloudshy, is appointed the Princess's Hoof. Year 28: A National Research Lab is built in Cloudshy and results from the Serenity experiment is published. Cloudshy Tech Acquisition Incorporated is founded and publicly listed in the Hearts Aflutter Stock Exchange. The Arcturian Crisis and North African Occupation In Year 29, Cloudshy declared war on the Emirates of Arcturus after talks to secure the extradition of fugitive failed. Bieber was accused by the Cloudite government of crimes against humanity. Cloudshy's march to dismantle Bieber's terrorist organization based in Arcturus was joined by ally Kaitain. As the joint Cloudite-Kaitain troops closed in on Arcturus, a civil war broke out in the the embattled country between the government and Bieber rebels. The Libertarian Commonwealth and Vulgria intervened at this point to restore regional peace. Another faction entered the war in the form of Celestians (a rival faction of the Pony Order opposed to the Cloudite chapter). Today, Arcturus still remains a land occupied by multiple foreign forces. Vabbephiggopie and Chalion territories in North Africa were also occupied by Cloudshy to extinguish the local Bieber cells there. The Princess declared herself the Empress of the and commissioned a monument and a temple to herself. 2 days later, rebel forces within the Cloudite-occupied Tunisian territory drove out the Cloudites and declared independence. War Unto Bieber Following the Arcturian Crisis, the terrorist threat from the Biebers and their allies the Celestians was too great to ignore. The Elder Council launched a national defense program named "War Unto Bieber", sometimes shortened to "WUB" or "<3". Year 31: A strategic defense initiative via missile defenses and satellites were set up nationwide to counter nuclear threats. Barracks for the purpose of training soldiers and pilots for the newly founded Royal Shed Army and Air Force were constructed. Political System Cloudshy's government is an absolute monarchy with a strong central government which stands in contrast with the state's divisive tribal origins. Princess The Princess is the absolute monarch of Cloudshy and commander of Cloudite Armed Forces. The Princess is also head of state religion and presides over all state ceremonies. The Princess's Hoof and members of the Elder Council are appointed by the Princess. The first, current and only Princess is Dragonshy, founder of the state. Officially, the Cloudite government claims that she is immortal, and a significant cult-of-personality revolves around her. Dragonshy is one of the Mare Six in the Pony Order. Princess's Hoof The Princess's Hoof is the Princess's second-in-command and can act in the Princess's stead. The Hoof is responsible for most of the day-to-day running of the state. The current Princess's Hoof is Mystique, formerly a businesswoman of mysterious origins. She is rumored to have stakes in many Cloudite companies. Elder Council Traditionally a group of tribal chiefs, the Elder Council now consists of the Princess's Hoof, the War Chief, the Foreign Affairs Minister, the Grand Steward, the Keeper of Tomes, the Mare Six of the Pony Order and various captains of industry. The function of the Council is to advise the Princess in the running of the state. Every member of the Council is named "Dehlia" in official communications. The Pony Order While not a formal political institution, the Pony Order acts as the royal guard of the Princess, the Special Forces and the secret police of Cloudshy, with specific divisions within the Order dedicated to each function. The Pony Order is led by the Mare Six and is solely composed of pony immigrants from the realm of Equestria. Human associates are known as "bronies" and are not allowed full membership in the Order. Apart from the Mare Six and bronies, the internal ranking system in the Order is not known to outsiders, even Cloudite high government officials. Officially, the Pony Order touts itself as an religious ethnic organization, which looks after the needs of the Ponies (who are prosecuted throughout much of the Universe). The Order, however, is currently mired in scandal. A public statement from a recently arrived immigrant group from Equestria claims that the Pony Order is a global organization under a solar deity known as Princess Celestia, and that the Cloudite chapter of the Order are renegades. The High Court The High Court of Cloudshy is headed by a panel of three judges, appointed by the Princess or a majority vote by the Elder Council. Economy Traditionally, the Cloudite economy consists of mining and agriculture (herding). Cloudshy is active in international trade, and has 5 major industrial parks. The national stock exchange and a major shipping port is located at Hearts Aflutter. Rumors of labor camps filled with political and underaged prisoners persist, although this has never been verified. Cloudshy Technology Acquisition Incorporated Cloudshy Technology Acquisition Incorporated (CTA Inc.) was a company established in Year 28 to acquire and modify foreign technology for Cloudite use. It was listed on the Hearts Aflutter Stock Exchange in the same year and holds a state monopoly in the technology sector. Mystique, the Hoof of the Princess, is rumored to be a major shareholder. CTA Inc. mostly operates within other GPA affiliated nations, although it is open to business with all nations not at war. CTA Inc. is often internationally regarded as the face of Cloudite economy. Culture Religion The national religion of Cloudshy is the ideology of Love and is officially practiced by all Cloudites. Dragonshy is the head of state religion. Education The Cloudite education syllabus is not available to foreigners, although it is rumored to be strongly influenced by Dragonshy's personality cult. Sports Camel racing is popular traditional sport in Cloudshy, as is kite flying. The annual Mid-year Camel Races in the Love Stadium in Hearts Aflutter usually draws crowds from all over the country. A foreigner attempted to popularize pony riding, but made the fatal mistake of not realizing ponies are sacred animals in Cloudshy, and riding them is forbidden. Cloudshy has not participated in any international sports so far, but is open to invites. Cuisine Dates, goat, lamb, flat bread and rice are the traditional food of Cloudites. In Year 16, rabbit was proclaimed a national delicacy. Music and Dance Gangnam-style dances are popular throughout Cloudshy, which reflects the Cloudite equine-centered culture and contemporary views of an ideal lifestyle. Traditional dances and music generally run along the same influences and are accompanied with poems by local bards. Category:Axis Sphere